


Lezioni di combattimento

by EricaGazzoldi



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Dominant Nadia (The Arcana), Duelling, F/M, Love, Meditation, Play Fighting, Submissive Julian Devorak, Top Nadia (The Arcana), Wrestling
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EricaGazzoldi/pseuds/EricaGazzoldi
Summary: Grazie a Nadia, Julian sta imparando sia a tirare di scherma che a fare la lotta. Soprattutto in quest'ultima attività, si rivelerà un buon allievo... assai affiatato con la maestra.
Relationships: Julian Devorak/Nadia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: Duel Spirit Stories, Im_Muriel_Trash, Random The Arcana Stories (Visual Novel), The Arcana: Ilya, Wrestling Fic: First Times





	Lezioni di combattimento

**Author's Note:**

> Questo racconto è il seguito di "Se vuoi essere felice".

Nadia entrò nella sua stanza, dove il tramonto (dalle alte finestre) entrava indorando i veli rosei dei tendaggi. Il suo passo era stranamente rapido, euforico. Trascinò Julian dietro di sé e chiuse la porta con uno scatto secco. Fissò lo scintillio felice e incredulo nell’iride grigia di lui; poi, gli gettò le braccia al collo e gli sigillò le labbra con un fervido bacio.

«Sei stato bravissimo. Sono fiera di te» sentenziò. La sua voce, morbida e profonda, vibrò di commozione.

Julian fece per dire qualcosa; ma le sue parole annegarono nelle emozioni che gli imporporavano il volto.

Poche ore prima, aveva avuto luogo un atteso duello fra lui e il console Valerius. Il _punto d’onore_ era nato da una serie di offese che i due si erano scambiati tempo prima, in merito all’idea di Nadia di istituire un orfanotrofio nel Quartiere Sud per i molti bambini di strada che vivevano a Vesuvia. Il progetto, caldamente sostenuto dal dottor Julian Devorak, aveva incontrato il freddo disdegno del console. Dopo il diverbio - nel quale, certamente, il medico non aveva risparmiato insulti e fantasia - Valerius aveva preteso _provvedimenti._ Ne era nato dunque un litigio anche fra Julian e la contessa, che lo adorava - ma che non poteva certo concedergli di ingarbugliare la già complicata vita politica a corte. Dopo una scenata furibonda, il dottor Devorak se n’era andato da palazzo, rifiutando qualsiasi comunicazione con la sua donna. Era tornato successivamente, sotto mentite spoglie… per rendersi conto che non avrebbe più tollerato di separarsi da lei. Ecco dunque che aveva accettato di affrontare Valerius, secondo la modalità più ovvia nel suo ambiente.

Una scelta non da poco: Julian, fin da ragazzino, aveva sognato di diventare un abile schermidore; ma non c’era mai riuscito. Mazelinka, la sua nonna onoraria, aveva avuto il suo bel daffare per insegnargli a maneggiare un’arma; ma le sue abilità di piratessa non sembravano essere state ereditate dal “piccolo Ilya”, come lo chiamava lei. Tanto entusiasmo e nessun talento.

Il console, invece, era uno spadaccino dotato e preparato. Il suo freddo odio per quell’avversario l’avrebbe reso addirittura micidiale. Se Julian non fosse stato per natura amante del pericolo, non avrebbe certo guardato con serenità a quel momento. Di certo, non era tranquilla Nadia.

«So che non sei tipo da temere per la tua incolumità. Ma sulla preparazione a questo duello _non transigerò_ » aveva stabilito.

Così, il suo uomo si era ritrovato ad allenarsi con lei ogni giorno, nell’attesa dell’incontro. La contessa gli correggeva puntigliosamente il modo d’impugnare la spada, la postura e i movimenti. Ma non si era trattato solo di quello. Aveva voluto che la seguisse nella sua Torre di Contemplazione, tra riflessi di luce morbida e gentili scrosci d’acqua, per alcune sessioni di meditazione.

«Nel tuo caso, non si tratta solo di tecnica» gli aveva spiegato. «Le tue difficoltà hanno una base mentale ed emotiva. Sei legato a un’immagine romanzesca e irrealistica dei duelli. La situazione ti eccita, facendoti perdere lucidità e concentrazione. Hai bisogno di tutto il tuo ingegno e di tutta la tua agilità, in una situazione del genere. Devi essere sveglio e pronto come quando gabbavi le mie guardie, nel periodo in cui eri ricercato». Aveva concluso con un sorriso tenero e mesto.

«Non avevo mai pensato a un duello come a una prova d’intelligenza, in effetti» aveva considerato lui. «Quindi, si tratta di… _essere più attento e ingegnoso di lui?_ »

«Esatto. Pensa a quando tieni in mano un bisturi e devi maneggiarlo con attenzione» aveva approvato Nadia. «Solo che, stavolta, non si tratta di amputare arti o dissezionare corpi, ma di sferrare e parare colpi. Lascia perdere la tua voglia di recitare la parte dell’eroe spavaldo e fa’ parlare il tuo cervello… che, in sé, è di prim’ordine».

Così, quel fatidico pomeriggio, la piega serena e la fronte calma del dottor Devorak avevano stupito la corte. Invece dell’uomo melodrammatico, emotivo e provocatore che conoscevano, si erano ritrovati quella sorta di pacato filosofo in lucida attesa. Non sapevano che, dietro quell’atteggiamento, c’erano le ore di respiro studiato, posa composta e sgravio mentale, nella mistica torre di Nadia.

La contessa aveva preteso che il duello fosse al primo sangue, per disinnescare fin da subito il reale odio fra i due contendenti. Nessuno dei due aveva cercato di contestare la sua decisione - anche se una smorfia sul volto di Valerius l’aveva avvertita che il console non era felicissimo di quella limitazione.

L’incontro si era svolto sotto una palpabile cappa di curiosità - da parte dei cortigiani e dei testimoni - e di tensione - da parte di Nadia. Il _tin-tin_ delle lame sembrava cantare una velata canzone di minaccia, nella sua levità. Tra i due, il più sicuro era ovviamente Valerius, sempre avanzante verso l’avversario. Da parte propria, Julian non compiva prodigi, ma neppure (contrariamente al solito) commetteva sciocchezze o si esponeva a inutili pericoli. Il modo in cui parava i fitti attacchi dell’avversario era preciso e leggero, proprio di una mano chirurgica. Nadia si commuoveva segretamente, guardando quanto bene lui avesse appreso. Una ruga sulla fronte del console manifestava con discrezione il suo stupore e il suo disappunto, davanti al compito insolitamente difficile.

D’un tratto, l’aria verde del giardino era stata lacerata da un rauco grido. Valerius aveva lasciato cadere la spada e si era chinato a guardarsi il braccio. Un taglio rosso e netto apriva la sua pelle diafana. Non sembrava però particolarmente profondo.

«Ecco _il primo sangue,_ signora contessa» aveva scandito, inghiottendo rancore. «Per fortuna, l’onere di visitarmi non deve toccare al dottor Devorak». E si era lasciato soccorrere da uno dei medici che avevano assistito al duello, lanciando un’occhiata velenosissima al vincitore.

«Mazelinka ti adorerà ancora di più, quando verrà a saperlo» gioì Julian, fissando Nadia nell’intima luce della camera. «Sei riuscita dove lei ha fallito… Le sembrerà un miracolo».

«Addirittura!» lo stuzzicò lei, con una sfumatura tenera nella voce.

«Zia Tasya verrà a saperlo anche prima di lei, credo…» ponderò l’uomo, mordendosi un labbro. «Ma le fornirò _la mia versione_ non appena potrò».

Nonostante il disprezzo e l’avversione per il dottor Devorak, il console Valerius aveva sviluppato dapprima stima, poi e vera e propria amicizia verso la baronessa Anastasia Devorak, la zia paterna di Julian. Il carisma, il buon gusto e la spregiudicata intelligenza della signora avevano finito per colpirlo, superando la “macchia” delle origini plebee e del titolo comprato. Probabilmente, non avrebbe spinto la propria considerazione fino a proporle un matrimonio: lo impedivano l’età di Tasya (che avrebbe potuto essere la madre di Valerius) e le aspirazioni del console a un consorte ben più blasonato. Ma non diceva mai di no ai pregiati vini delle cantine di lei. Certamente, le aveva già raccontato del _punto d’onore_ da risolvere col nipote… e le avrebbe presto fornito la narrazione dell’incontro. C’era da sperare che non avrebbe infangato troppo Julian nella sua _versione dei fatti,_ per rispetto alla sua parente.

«A ogni modo, questo successo non deve né insuperbirti, né farti abbandonare l’allenamento» riprese Nadia. «Sulla coordinazione c’è ancora molto da lavorare… Ho notato diverse incertezze e impacci, nei tuoi movimenti».

«Certo, ma… questi sono pensieri per domani» si schermì Julian, in tono soave e indolente. «Oggi si festeggia… no?» Le cinse la vita, con rattenuta passione.

«Assolutamente sì» gli sussurrò lei, sfiorandogli l’orecchio con le labbra. «Se non hai niente in contrario, avrei un’idea per unire l’utile al dilettevole… Ricordi cosa ti ho promesso, durante una delle nostre uscite notturne nel tuo quartiere?»

Nadia, in incognito, era solita farsi accompagnare dal suo uomo ad esplorare il Quartiere Sud dopo il tramonto: uno dei due cuori di Vesuvia, palpitante di vita più o meno onesta, gravido di canali e di case affastellate le une sulle altre. La presenza di Julian le permetteva di avventurarsi anche nei vicoli dove lei non avrebbe mai osato addentrarsi, per timore di perdersi - o peggio. Quella parte della sua città era sempre stato uno dei suoi limiti, uno di quelli che il suo folle (e meraviglioso) compagno le aveva permesso di valicare. Là, nel suo elemento, l’allegria e la sfrontatezza di Julian emergevano naturalmente. In un certo senso, i loro ruoli abituali s’invertivano: lei rimaneva nell’ombra, lui splendeva. Addirittura, _prendeva l’iniziativa,_ conducendola a sorpresa negli angoli più riservati, negletti… dove la sua passione poteva essere più aperta e spregiudicata.

Julian si accigliò: «No, non ricordo».

«Una volta, mi hai detto che mi avresti protetta contro qualsiasi pericolo… e ti ho promesso che ti avrei dato qualche lezione di lotta, perché non arrivassi impreparato» rispose Nadia, ammiccando. «Potremmo cominciare adesso».

Coronò la proposta con un’occhiata eloquente, che percorse il torso e le membra del compagno. Lui se ne accorse e arrossì violentemente.

«Non… non è una cattiva idea» balbettò Julian, sorridendo di dolcezza e piacere.

«Aspettami un attimo, allora» fece Nadia, con un’occhiata da gatta. Scomparve dietro un paravento. Ne uscì poco dopo coi lunghi capelli raccolti in una treccia e i pantaloni da equitazione al posto della gonna.

«Molto più appropriato così, direi» concluse. «Adesso… per di qua».

Aprì una porticina nella camera e invitò Julian a entrare, con gesto gentile.

Gettando un’occhiata, l’uomo vide una stanzetta con qualche finestrella alta e strombata, che gettava fasci di lume crepuscolare su un morbidissimo tappeto.

«Dovrebbe essere abbastanza sicuro per le nostre “acrobazie”» ponderò Nadia, seguendo l’altro.

«Ora… vediamo».

Prima ancora che Julian si rendesse conto di quel che stava succedendo, lei gli afferrò le spalle e lo spinse a terra.

«Lezione numero uno: prendi sempre il tuo avversario di sorpresa» sussurrò suadente Nadia, mentre il petto di lui ansava ancora sotto le sue mani.

Non appena ebbe finito di parlare, lunghe dita affondarono con forza nei capelli sulla sua nuca. Le labbra di Julian scottarono le sue, rimescolando i suoi pensieri. I palmi della donna si rilassarono, allentando la pressione sul corpo dell’altro. Fu in quel momento che lui si spostò e si svincolò dalla sua presa.

«Che te ne pare?» modulò Julian, con calma provocatoria. «Parlavi di _prendere di sorpresa…_ »

«Come dici sempre… sei _un tipo inafferrabile_!» commentò la contessa, scoppiando a ridere. «Ma questo trucco funziona solo con me… Te lo sconsiglio con altri avversari. Soprattutto se si tratta di brutti ceffi che attaccano di notte…»

Si rialzò in piedi, imitata dal compagno. «Adesso, la lezione numero due: come mettere al tappeto» riprese Nadia.

Si distanziò da Julian di qualche passo. «Ora… vienimi incontro».

L’altro respirò profondamente. Poi, si lanciò in direzione di lei.

Si ritrovò nuovamente con la schiena a terra - lo sguardo fisso sulle sottili vele del soffitto. Non sapeva bene cosa fosse appena successo.

Sentì l’altra afferrargli i polsi e bloccargli le braccia sopra la testa.

«Mai attaccare di fronte. L’avversario può vederti a miglia di distanza» corresse Nadia. «Ti arrendi?» bisbigliò poi, con un soffio rovente.

Seguì un attimo di cristallino silenzio. Una sorta di bruciante solletico infastidiva il labbro inferiore di Julian. Il suo senso del gusto lo avvertì che si trattava di un taglietto sanguinante. Gli occhi scarlatti dell’altra fissavano proprio quello, con premura, ma non con ansia. L’uomo socchiuse le palpebre, continuando però a sentire su di sé lo sguardo della compagna. Sapeva bene che effetto le facesse vederlo così, vinto e disteso sotto di lei, coi capelli rossi sparsi in languidi rivoli e la camicia scomposta sul petto esangue.

«Ti sei fatto male… Credi che un bacio possa aiutare?» suggerì Nadia, suadente.

Julian riaprì gli occhi e li fissò nei suoi: «Fai pure…»

Il viso finissimo e bruno dell’altra si chinò sulla bocca sanguinante dell’altro. Lui sentì i caldi petali di quelle labbra sfiorargli il graffio, lambirlo, suggerlo gentilmente. L’operazione fu calma e attenta; Nadia si prese tutto il tempo che desiderava, mentre lui chiudeva nuovamente le ciglia e ascoltava quell’insolito bacio trasmutare il bruciore in un prolungato piacere.

«Va bene così?» sussurrò la contessa, quando ebbe finito.

«Direi di sì» approvò l’altro. E scelse quel momento per darsi una spinta, facendole perdere l’equilibrio e rovesciando le posizioni dei loro corpi.

Julian salì a cavalcioni sui fianchi di lei, mentre il suo peso la premeva sul tappeto.

«A quanto pare, sono un allievo migliore per questo che non per la scherma!» sottolineò, con un sorriso malandrino.

«Direi addirittura ottimo!» approvò Nadia, fissandolo da terra. Sorte di fusa tremavano in sottofondo nella sua voce. Le mani di lei si posarono sui fianchi di Julian, premendoli morbidamente. I suoi pollici s’infilarono sotto la camicia dell’uomo, disegnando gentili cerchi sulla sua pelle. Quel caldo tocco sulla frescura della sua schiena diede una sorta di sottile scossa a Julian. Si chinò su di lei e la baciò con trasporto: una volta, poi un’altra, poi un’altra ancora. Le fusa di Nadia crebbero d’intensità, mentre le sue carezze risalivano la schiena del compagno, sotto la stoffa leggera.

«Mi piace vederti così animoso…» bisbigliò Nadia, quando l’altro le lasciò prendere fiato.

«Vuoi dire che la lezione è finita?» la stuzzicò lui.

«No… prosegue _su un altro piano_ » scoccò la compagna, con un’occhiata piena di significato.

Julian non ebbe bisogno d’altro. Si rialzò; quando anche Nadia fu in piedi, la sollevò repentinamente fra le sue braccia.

«Colta di sorpresa, come mi hai insegnato oggi!» spiegò, con aria d’intesa. Lei rispose con una risata argentina, un’altra - e non l’ultima, per quella sera.

L’uomo varcò la soglia della stanzetta - la porticina era rimasta aperta - reggendo contro il suo petto il gentile peso di Nadia. Sentiva il cuore dell’altra battere accanto al suo, finché le due pulsazioni non si mescolarono. Quando giunsero al letto, sapevano che la prossima _lotta_ li avrebbe lasciati entrambi vinti.


End file.
